User talk:BlondieEllie
Welcome Hi, please feel free to comment on my FanFic sequel to the Twilight saga! Enjoy! BlondieEllie Hey! Hi, and welcome to The Twilight Saga Wiki! I hope you enjoy browsing and editing our wiki! - Chapter 1 + Preface Please read the preface and the first chapter of my fanfic sequel to the Twilight Saga and comment, as I would love constructive criticism and advice that might help me to improve my work. Sorry about the length of the first chapter, but I've written it like a novel so the chapters are fairly long. I will try and publish a chapter a week until I have a completed novel, but writing takes time so it might be every fortnight. Please leave comments, but most importantly, enjoy! "Twilight Saga characters" Ellie, in a wiki devoted to Twilight Saga, what's the use of a "Twilight Saga Character" category? Ngebendi 18:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ellie, my terseness will get back at me, sooner or later, with a vengeance. No, I'm not offended - it's just that there are hints that the category system on the wiki is starting to be rethought and redefined, because too many people have been pushing their own categorization according their own ideas, without a general consensus on how it should be done. The previous message on my talk page, just above yours, titled "Re: Categories" addresses the problem better than I can. The author is TagAlongPam, high up in the ranks, so we'd better take it as a starting point; even though I admit it is a daunting task to try to apply it to the wiki, considering there are other administrators with other ideas. As for "Twilight Saga Character" is way too general to be applied directly to characters, particularly considering that the character pages are quite different from the biographies of actors, writers and such. My apologies for having scared you; it was not my intention. Ngebendi 19:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ellie, I probably will pass along the suggestion to Pam or somebody else, but I'm no more an administrator and just as much an autoconfirmed user than you are, even though with a few more edits under my belt than you have. May I suggest you to contact Pam and explain it to her yourself? The way she's treated me, she won't bite, and I gave a few people occasion to bite hard (or at least bark loudly). I'll also take the liberty to suggest you the use of the "Signature" button in the text editor of the talk page - it's the bottom button of the "Insert" bunch. It adds four tildes (~) to your page, and when you save your text, your name and the time stamp are automatically added to the text. Since your name hides a link to your page, it makes easier for people to reply. Best regards. Ngebendi 19:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Youtubepage I like your Youtube-page (http://www.youtube.com/user/BlondieEllie)! JoKalliauer How I found it out I wanted to google the Names Blondie and Ellie, cause I thought they were from Vampire Diaries. (I mixed it up with Bonnie and Elena) And the first link was to your youtubepage. Sorry, I didn't want to stalk you. Awards Your awards you requested on are on your page. Congrats. :) LuckyTimothy 16:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Why you ungrateful!!!! Lol, yeah, I'll change them. I didn't notice it in the Achievement talk. LuckyTimothy 16:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::BlondieEllie hope you don't mind that I added something to your Post on Ngebendi Talkpage. :: 22:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Award is up. LuckyTimothy 20:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Badges. I think they're now awarded automatically when you reach a certain number of whatever action they're awarded for. Plus, I'm just an autoconfirmed user with no intention of being involved in higher administrative duties. May I take the liberty to suggest you something? Whenever possible, use the "Leave message" on whatever talk page you're writing on. Comments are not exactly the right mean for this kind of communication. Ngebendi 16:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Good for you. :) Ngebendi 16:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Quillayute/Quileute Likely there are more spellings for the name than there are people on the reservation, but since the wiki started with Quileute, we might as well stick to that. Just as a practice of writing. :) Ngebendi 11:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) All right. Still am of the idea that we should stick to Quileute, but it is not worth quarrelling over. Suit yourself. Ngebendi 19:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I also went on wikipedia, and they give Quillayute and Quileute as alternative spellings for all the items they quote, with the exception of the airport and a tugboat. The point is therefore moot. Ngebendi 20:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Blog duplicate deletion Done. :) LuckyTimothy 20:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chapter 2 of my twilight sequel By the way I'm putting it off, I doubt I'll do it. I got scalded by some Harry Potter fanfic, and have never recovered. My apologies. Ngebendi 13:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hardly hardcore - just very badly written. Ngebendi 17:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 2 of my Twilight Sequel Chapter 2 is up and running folks, so please check it out and leave comments (I'm always keen to hear feedback!) Thank you! BlondieEllie 16:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Heya! I was wondering whether you would like to help me create pages, and do loads of stuff on my wiki. I would also make you a administartor. Could you help me and become a admin on my page? The URL is: http://twilightsagabookandmovie.wikia.com/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_Wiki please reply asap... Thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 10:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Editing. Finally somebody who's paying attention to the language of the wiki. I'm not a native english user and while I can easily beat the lingo of the junior high school students unwilling to hand in their homework, I am not up to par with an expert mother tongue. Glad to have your spur; thanks! Ngebendi 12:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I so do refer to them. Ngebendi 13:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Italian. Imagining what my mothertongue is may perhaps be impossible, but guessing that english is not should be relatively easy. Italian (perhaps in part like French) has a penchant for long words and long sentences, while english has not; I expect it to show. Also, the mauling of grammar is that of somebody who deliberately learned the language as an adult, instead of automatically as a kid. If I may take the liberty, I'd suggest you to find some career that allows you to keep up with your French. I did not, and regret that I allowed it to get rusty. Ngebendi 14:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) High language register is a new term for me, and thank you for using it - but am not sure about "posh"; I ain't no Spice Girl! I am also not sure if I can relate to Carlisle Cullen - by what goes in "Breaking Dawn", vampires are a sorry lot. By the way, as long as you don't find the comment on students disparaging - it was a most unexciting time in my life, now a lot longer ago than I care to remember. Can relate to your bookishness; a bibliophile am I also. About 90% of my books are in English, truth to tell, and the rest about equally split between Italian and French, plus a smattering of Spanish - most of what I like to read has never been translated. Ngebendi 15:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Awards and Admin Give me a second and I'll get that award for you. As for the adminship, I do think you are a good user. You are very knowledgeable in what is needed here. TagAlongPam makes the decisions on who becomes admins, as she is the one who gave mine. I do know they prefer if somebody has been here for a while. How long, I have no idea. I've almost been here a year, so take that for what it's worth. Sorry, I'm not more helpful when it comes to that. I can't say whether or not they will give admin status to more people, but if they ask for my opinion on with you I'll put in a good word. LuckyTimothy 14:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : Happy to help. Giving you the awards actually got me the Dreamcatcher badge, lol. Just keep doing what you are doing with editing and that will help improve your chances with admin status. :) LuckyTimothy 14:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Learning fast, innit? Odds are, next time, I'll ask you ''for help. However, categories they're meant to go bottom up from the specific to the general. Jacob Black > Quileute > Native American. Ngebendi 19:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) If I may be allowed the liberty, keep categories to a minimum. Information is lost if there are too many of them. I also admit that Pam tags along, but please keep your threads distinct from hers. I'll have a heck of a time distinguishing whom I talking with and what I'm talking about if you don't. Occasional mistakes are allowed. :) Forgiven. ;) I notice now I've forgotten to sign my previous post! Ngebendi 19:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kiowa Gordon - Life I took a look at the page and I'm not sure what you mean. What contents list? -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hualapai. Ellie! Since you aren't giving me the satisfaction to find out how to add the first categories to a page I newly created just before, please let me know how you did it. :::coughing out the last of the sulphur and rotten egg smell in my system::: Ngebendi 20:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah, and while we are at it, a simple copy and paste from wikipedia won't do. It'll take a bit of work to get a page suitable for the wiki. Ngebendi 20:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ellie, from this side of Europe, you've jumped in what I was doing without warning. Not your fault, since you couldn't know I was working on the Hualapai stub, but I've barely unglued myself from the roof and am still unruffling whatever feathers I've got left. :) I created the page, and it seemed there was no "add category" button on the page, so I was trying to figure out how to proceed without it. If you know how, please elucidate. Second point: I left it as a stub, because a simple copy and paste from Wikipedia is vastly insufficient. And Wikipedia's page isn't very good either. We need to keep the information relevant to Twilight Saga, which in my opinion is not much, and present it in a format suitable to TS. We'll get to sourcing when we have managed this. Since we're getting on to 11:00PM, and I need a break from my computer, I'll revert it to the original stub, but with your categories added, and I'll get back to it tomorrow afternoon. Ngebendi 20:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I think I've found how to introduce categories without the "Add category" button. Thank you anyway. Ngebendi 21:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ellie, I've got an ugly penchant for bluntness; I expect it'll get back at me, sooner or later. Though I'm trying to keep it under control, I'm afraid it's not going to go away. And it wasn't your fault; if any, it's me who should apologize for having roared out of place. In this little incident there is a lesson for both of us; never try to edit the same article at the same time, because it's going to be too complicated. In any case, this morning TagAlongPam deleted the Hualapai article as it was too removed from the main content of the wiki, and it will no longer show in our contribution history. Therefore, we may forget about it. By the way, if you go to ''any ''article history, you'll see that it may stretch to hundreds or thousands of contributions - nobody is going to take over an article. It's impossible. Ngebendi 17:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quil Ateara Wish I could. I've asked for help myself - when I get an answer, I'll let you know. Ngebendi 18:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) The quotation mark is inserted automatically - there's a line jump too many, I believe. And I've asked CharmedJay. Ngebendi 18:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Noticed - still want to learn how to deal with it. Ngebendi 18:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) JoKalliauer was kind enough to explain everything. You can check on my talk page. :) Ngebendi 20:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :shorter edutainment: Write everything in the same row if you use 20:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) For the sake of consistency... Ellie, I always thought that a newborn vampire is turned instead of transformed, perhaps because it is the verb that I found used first on the wiki. Personally, I would prefer the term "turning" (and derivatives) than "transformation" (and derivatives), not only for the above, but also because a "transformation" sounds more radical than "turning" (a vampire still looks quite human, after all, and not at all like a wolf). However, we could use "turning" for the event (Carlisle was turned in the 1600) or for the action (he turned most of the Cullens), and "transformation" for the process (it takes three days for vampire to transform), but even in this case, I like the term "turning" best. Hoping I can control myself until we reach a consensus, what do you think? Ngebendi 20:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It's a matter of personal preference, then - that's english for you. I'll try to bear it in mind and not make too much of a fuss. (Come to think about it, I should change my username to "Domineer" or something such, given my penchant to boss people around!) And thank you ''kindly! Ngebendi 17:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Twlight Saga wiki – New Look Here you can see how it should look like: Twilight_Saga_Wiki_talk:New_Look#22.Sep.10_19:30 (Dark skin). If it is white/blue like: Twilight_Saga_Wiki_talk:New_Look#21.Sep.10 than your Browser has a problem or they just have maintenance to the pages. I would have put your meaning to the talkpage Twilight_Saga_Wiki_talk:New_Look 19:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Re Signature Re Signature request It think you mean the "American Garamond BT" font, which you can see on Twilight_fonts#List. The fonts, which are listed on Twilight_fonts#List, only work on Computer which have the font installed. (nearly nobody), so User:Fingernails has to create it as a pic. I think the "American Garamond BT" font is the only font of the Twilight_fonts, which User:Fingernails doesn't have on her Computer, so I created the Pic. (I have all, but User:Fingernails has more experience in creating signs, so I can send you the font as *.ttf.) 19:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Example by Johannes Kalliauer Look how User:Fingernails explained it How's this? (talk) I used a little different code, cause the link to your talkpage, normally won't work on your own Talkpage To get it # go to # and in the "Signature" box, put this: (talk) # Then check the little box beneath it. # Then scroll down # and click "Save". # If you want you can try it in Template:Sandbox, if it works. I named the pic: File:BlondieEllie by JoKalliauer.png, that you can use the filename File:BlondieEllie.png on your own. I hope you don't mind that I made it instead User:Fingernails, but if you don't like it User:Fingernails will create it, or say what I should change. (size, color, text, font,...) 21:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : I like, that you love your sign. :: I want to tell you that (talk) is in the default font, but I you use (talk) it would work on those computers, which have "American Garamond BT" installed. :: I could create it also as a second pic, then I would work on every computer, but I think a text is better than a pic. :: If I should change also the color of the cramps/brackets/"()", you can tell me but I think default gray fits. :: JoKalliauer at 09:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:New Look User_talk:JoKalliauer#Re:New_Look #Hi Jo, I hate to moan about the New Look but it's making my life a misery. Here is a list of the problems: ## You are the fist Person who calls me with my fist name on this wiki ##::“No,” she said. “I meant, why did you call me Bella?” “Do you prefer Isabella?” I asked, perplexed by the fact that I couldn’t see where this question was leading. I didn’t understand. Surely, she’d made her preference clear many times that first day. Were all humans this incomprehensible without the mental context as a guide? “No, I like Bella,” she answered, leaning her head slightly to one side. ##::: ― Edward when he fist talks to Bella [scr] ##* I like Jo, It is a alias of my first Name: Johannes; it's more personal than calling someone with the family-name. ##*: added by JoKalliauer at 09:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ## moan-I can understand it totally, there are many things I don't like, but the content is more important than the skin # The person who uploaded an image's name is shown underneath the image. It looks bad and frankly, who cares? ## I think you are right ###but maybe cause of licensing rights ###or that you learn to know the People who were active on this wiki # My "awards" are all separated, not in a "block" or grouped like they used to be. Can you please rectify this promptly? ## All old awards don't work in the new skin. ##* already reported in Twilight_Saga_Wiki:New_Look#Report_a_problem: ##* Example: File:User-TagAlongPam_–_Twilight_Saga_Wiki_1285069214560.png ## I think nearly nobody cares about the "old Awards", also I like them more than the new aromatic given out Awards. (Special:Leaderboard)-->see the answer of TagAlongPam on my Request for Awards # I was not forewarned about the "New Look" and think that the old version of the website looked better and was easier to use. ## I'm a fan of PreAlpha, Alpha, PreBeta, Beta-Versions, but I'm skeptical of this Beta. # There's a "give feedback" icon at the top left-hand corner of my screen that won't go away despite me having given feedback and attempted to get rid of it. ## I think after some time (days,Months,...?), they will put it away, but now it is a Beta, which needs feedback. ## Get rid: Change your skin-->see below under Change skin: # My "signature" doesn't link to my talk page. ## You can change it in you ##* deactivate "Signature treat as wikitext (without automatic link)" ## If you change you sign, this problem will get solved. # There's no "My home" page anymore, making it impossible to know if the pages I'm following or have created have been modified or not since I last edited them. This is the most annoying. ## I look for that, I get email if something get changed, so I didn't notice ### , see which pages you follow ### , see which were the last edits ### , to see the last edits of the pages you follow ### , to see all SpecialPages ### see below under Changes ### If you mean something different, User talk:JoKalliauer *Please could you either try to sort these problems out or revert to the old page? *#Sort problems: above *#old skin: see below under Change skin: *I do not known who is responsible for the "New Look" or I would ask them, but as you seem very involved I though it best to consult you. *#It is right that you consulted me. *#I think Sena is someone you can ask, maybe also -TagAlongPam (talk). I talk to User:TagAlongPam, because I think it is more personal to talk to a bureaucrat of this wiki than to someone of the staff. *#Or ask me as you did, I have now much time, till October. (start studying) *I truly don't mean to complain or be unpleasant, I'm merely rather upset about how hard the "New Look" is making my using the wiki and as you know, I'm a dedicated editor and contributor. ** If you need help just ask me *Thank you very much, and I hope we can get everything sorted out. =) **I hope I could help you Change skin: # Go to # select "Monaco" # click save -->to get to the beta: read:Twilight_Saga_Wiki_talk:New_Look#Volunteers Changes Kindest regards, 20:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Look If you have questions/concerns about the new skin, you'll have to ask one of the Wikia staff members (like Xean). This is not specific to our Twilight wiki but is going to be a Wikia-wide change, so even though I'm a bureaucrat here I am not in charge of our move to the new look. I would also encourage you to use the "Feedback" button in the top left corner, since the Wikia team is still working things out. Sorry I can't be of more help! -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for recent lack of activity I apologize for my recent lack of wiki activity, but I've had a lot of exams recently and have been snowed under with homework. Apart from this, I have also been putting major work towards my story, and Chapter 3 is finished, I'll just run it through the spell check and it should be up and running by (roughly) sunday. (talk) 17:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Imprinting on the Third Wife. Welcome back, Ellie. Glad that you honored me by talking to me first. I haven't read the book (I'm not even planning to, since reading Breaking Dawn has been a disappointment), so I can't provide you with chapter and verse, but on September 22nd TagAlongPam reverted your edit to this effect, stating that you based it on shaky grounds - I have come to trust her judgement oftener than other people's, admins included. I'm afraid we'll have to bring the question to her. Ngebendi 19:22, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Mind you, your quotation might imply he imprinted, but it feels more like falling in love, which may be as intense, but perhaps less irrevocable, than imprinting. Just my opinion, though. Ngebendi 19:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ellie, hope you won't get vampiric on me for doing so, but I've asked Pam for help. I quote: "Pam, BlondieEllie and I entered in a small disagreement, which I would appreciate if you could arbitrate. Nothing serious, given the excellent relationship we enjoy, but the more reason to solve it. About a month ago, she edited the Third Wife article to the effect she was inprinted on by Taha Aki and you reverted it. Today, following your example, I reverted another edit of hers to the same effect. Ellie quotes a passage from Eclipse (it's on my talkpage - heading Object of inprinting) which may imply she did got imprinted on, but that to me feels more like fallen in love with. Quite hard, I might add. Who's right? I'll reinstate her edits myself, if necessary. Best," Ngebendi 19:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) As you'll be able to see on my talk page, it has been voted down. I'm sorry. Ngebendi 06:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Limited to the wiki, of course. I can see plenty of trouble off it. Ngebendi 10:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Wives and legends. Ellie, I'll prevail upon your knowledge by asking you something. The only instance I am aware of where Quileute legends being told is the bonfire scene, with Quil Ateara Jr. doing the expounding. Now on the Third Wife page, there's a council meeting and Billy Black narrating away. Is this a mistake on the page or there actually two diffent legend tellings? Many thanks! Ngebendi 17:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) A thousand thanks - I'll see to it that the page is corrected. Later. Ngebendi 17:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Top 10 List Project I don't know if you've noticed or not, but the Top 10 lists have been given an update. In Xean's recent blog, she goes into more detail. Basically the new format allows for voting of favorite items in the list. No more petty squabbling or vandalism. The only thing is we can't just convert the old lists to the new format, we have to manually copy and paste the reasons into a new list. So Xean has asked me to ask people who I think are mature enough to handle this assignment of copying and pasting the old lists into the new format. I'm asking you, Ngebendi, Puddinginthesky, and EmmettsLittleAngel if you would be interested in helping. I've already done two.... out of the 400... yeah. So let me know and if you don't want to help that's fine -- you will be automatically permabanned though if you choose not to. Maybe kidding.... ;) LuckyTimothy 23:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Made a blog post to centralize the project. Right now the other guys have volunteered for certain characters, so I don't know specific ones to assign to you. Maybe Emmett or the Volturi. Check out the link to see who has what and then decide what lists you want to tackle. Thanks. :) LuckyTimothy 21:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm just somebody... Me? I'm just one who has not (quite) read the books, and has the gall to edit this wiki. Anything else is unimportant... Ngebendi 20:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Rosalie, Emmett and Jane. That was the plan. Lemme know if you're doing them. Ngebendi 11:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Come to think about it, you're welcome to them. Given other commitments, I may have bitten more than I can chew. Ngebendi 12:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : I guess you guys sorted this out then. LuckyTimothy 21:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Questions about lists I'm copying and pasting this from my talk page so I don't forget anything: Timothy, I've copied/pasted two new lists: 10 reasons you should be Team Rosalie (new) and 10 Ways Rosalie could becom Happy (new). Could you please delete the old ones? thanks At this moment Xean has decided not to delete the old ones because of the comments. This may change at some point, but they stay for now. Other point: there are so many lists and they're all really confusing, maybe they should each be placed in a category on a new page under their related character's name? I know it would be hard to do and I would do it if I knew how, but you seem very capable and maybe if you can't do it you could find someone who could? Thanks agani I'm assuming you mean the page that the new top ten lists are contained on. And then referring to the old top ten list that was seperated out by categories like Jacob, Edward, etc. That's a good idea. I'll bring that up with Xean. LuckyTimothy 19:03, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :''What I meant was (I know I explained badly, sorry): there seem to be hundreds of the old lists and they aren't in any specific categories, despite them being about individual characters. Would it be possible to, as we convert the old lists into new ones, place them in character categories on a new page? That way each page would be in a category relating to the character it's about. I hope that was a bit clearer =) '' :Like individual pages for each individual category? Say a Edward page then a Jacob page -- wholly separate from each other than on a single page? I guess that could be possible. I don't know I'll see what Xean thinks. :''About the old page / comments issue: What would be ideal is to have an "old format list" page and a "new format list page". There seem to be 2 different list categories, "top ten" and "top 10". What's the difference, and if there isn't one could they be placed on a same page? I know I'm being picky and a pain but it would make it so much easier, all the pages on the Wki are really well organized except for the lists and it's quite frustrating. '' :I don't know if I'm reading this right. Yeah, the "Top Ten List" page is the old format -- not voting. And the "Top 10 List" category page is the one with the voting. Sorry, I'm not sure what you are asking in this second paragraph. I'm sure my brain being fried from class all day and being tired isn't helping the situation. LuckyTimothy 19:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, I'm getting it finally, lol. You explained it well the first time, my brain just isn't processing well at the moment. LuckyTimothy 19:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lists I see that Timothy beat me to the kick (er, the punch). But you can see what's done on the page: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Top_10_Lists And you don't delete the old lists. Ngebendi 20:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) stubs. Ellie, you may be interested in knowing that there's a template for stubs. Just type : {*{stub}*} in the text of the page you're editing (either at the top of the page or at the bottom of it), and it will automatically flag the page "This page is a stub. Blah, blah, blah." and add it to the Article stub category. Ngebendi 19:14, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : Just remove the asterisks. Sorry for the mishap - I should fall in the habit of using the preview feature of the wiki as a matter of course. Re: Inactive Hello BlondieEllie! Inactive Yes I am inactive since 02.10.10, cause I started at university, and it is fulltime work (70-100h per week), and I hadn't got any tests till now, so it will get more stressy. Also if you maybe think 100h are maybe not so much, but since I started University, I have to care about myself (cook, clean,...), and that’s also sometimes a little problem for me, cause I never had to cook before. I am a little "one-sited-talented" (I don't know the exact English word), so think I am the most know student under the student, because I was able to solve all mathematics-homework. Also some university professors, already thanked me, cause if the executant makes a mistake I normally notice it, and I also found many mistakes in our book, most are not correct definitions, so they are mostly big mistakes, but 1000ths of students didn't notice it before, because it is mostly very abstract/complex. But I can't learn, so thinks you just have to learn(not to understand), I can't remember, so I have to spend many time to try to learn it. Ps.: As long as I am inactive a have instead of in my Sign. dedicated user and editor Thank you! I don't like that I am first in , cause I think there ar many Users, which are Active and would realy like to get to the top, or Users like User:TagAlongPam, who did very much on this wiki. I just saw TagAlongPam is 5th, I think 1Month ago TagAlongPam was about 20th still award Special Awards I think the Admins still award the Awards, but I am not sure. I had to wait for my Awards until I asked User:LuckyTimothy. f.e.: The Award of User:LilNess, which was requested on 16 July 10, was given out on 09. Sep. 2010, by me. helper:Kmanwing is the Admin who was in charge to give out the Awards, before the new automatic Awards came. User:LuckyTimothy is the Admin who cares now the most about the Awards. receive all the awards If not, you can ask me, but maybe I can't award you soon, cause maybe also other wait for their Awards longer, so I want to be fair, and award them in chronically order. But for me it is nearly impossible to give out the "Teacher's Pet Award", cause I don't know what the users edit, and to read all the contibutions takes too much time. compatible with the new skin No not really, the pictures were displayed right, but the text don't display for what you got them. it has been modified to make them compatible I changed Template:Achievement, cause many criticise the new skin cause the old Awards don't work. I tried some Possibilities on Template_talk:Achievement, if you want I can change it so something else. carry on editing Sorry, I think I won't, but maybe in the holiday. I answered you very long, because I really like this Wiki, and cause of you I asked for rollback right, and got them, I also wanted to get Admin, but I think TagAlongPam, would have answered the same like TagAlongPam said to you, cause I think I am a little bit newer User than you. Sorry I didn't take the time to reduce the text to the important, or to read it(spelling mistakes).  — Johannes Kalliauer (talk) 17:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Communications. Ellie, me apologies for bothering you twenty days after the fact, but I _still_ get comments on my talk page on a comment of Vampire Diaries (or whatever) about his dislike of Twilight. Since you were one of the original answerers, could you, please, bring it all on the other party talk page? Many thanks! Ngebendi 07:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re.: Achievement Award So every User is allowed to add the Awards, (s)he deserves to add to him-/herself. Here is the code for: If you need help, you can ask me. 20:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Back to the wiki Maybe you forgot it , but on Talkpages like Talk:Achievement Awards, please add at the end ~~~~, so everyone easily knows who wrote it, expecially on the Achievement Award page, because it can get difficult (look into the history) to give out the awards. This is a . Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~). 20:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oops yep, thanks ;) (talk) 18:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC)